


Scent of Ruin

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Beta Sherlock Holmes, Bottom John Watson, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military Kink, Omega John Watson, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Pants, Service Top, Smut, Top Sherlock, Uncharacteristic behavior., Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Whenever John goes into heat his scent has a very interesting affect on others. Rather than wanting to purely fuck him they want to absolutely ruin him and watch him fall apart in the thrones of pleasure. It's less about claiming and instead all about wrecking him as thoroughly as possible. This is the story telling several times it happened in his life.
Relationships: John Watson/Other(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	Scent of Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> I feel proud of this and I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not.

(The First Time)

John had been a designated omega and in heat for about eight hours and he already hated it. It wasn't because of the social prejudice (those had been fazed out of society long ago with the impact of civil rights), the problem was the fucking ache and desperation that had settled deep into his body. 

The idea of fingering himself had disgusted him just yesterday, but in under an hour he had resorted to it to try and quell the burning inside of him. He had already gotten off three times and the pain didn't subside, so he reached back into the slick dripping from his hole that he had been trying so hard to ignore and breached himself with one finger. The pressure from both ends was like a scratch h against that itch you could never quite reach. The squeeze of his hole onto his finger amd the feeling of ot being empty quelled the feeling side inside of him. Well they did for a short time, soon after his body had adjusted to the stretch on his virgin opening his body was reignited with that same burning in his core.

As soon as his parents had found him leaking onto his sheets that morning they knew he was an omega and told him he wouldn't be going to school for several days. John knew that a standard omega heat would last about four days but it had only been a few hours and already he was willing to throw in the towel for this fight. Between the long sections of hazy arousal and need he had short bursts of clarity. His family apparently knew exactly when these moments occured, because his mother of father would come in immediately and ask if he needed anything. 

He was grateful for them and their concern but when your only priority and to get yourself off, having your parents enter your room regularly isn't exactly appealing. They had already said they would be this attentive tomorrow partially because they first day would be the most difficult to deal with, because it was his first heat ever and also because they needed to go back to work. One of his parents would likely stay home, but if wasn't easy for both of them to take off from work without any warning.

His hands hurt from their constant movement to pleasure himself. His body and sheets had been mostly soaked through with his slick, and to top it all off he still wasn't feeling any real relief from it. It was only day one and according to his teachers day three was apparently the hardest to work through. If he even made it to that point it would be a miracle. His hole was sore from stimulation he never expected to experience before but he still couldn't stop himself because of the minute pleasure he got from the action.

Doing this four times a year was not appealing to him, and as soon as he turned eighteen he knew he would be getting on suppressants to stop them. But until then he had to finish this heat and deal with seven more after it. You couldn't take them any sooner from the permanent damage they were likely to cause to his uterus and immune system if taken to early. That was all well and good but in the sparse moments of exhausted clarity he got after cumming John really wasn't concerned about his health and safety, only how to stop this from happening again.

He was slipping back under again, and he could feel it. There were these moments where he may have blacked out but he could never be sure, lacking the lucidity to be fully aware of what was going on around him. Laying on your stomach in a puddle of your own release wasn't the most dignified pose ever, but it gave him easy access to his arse since his cock had because raw from the constant stroking. Some of the rounds had even been close to enjoyable when he used his slick as lube, of course thay didn't last and he felt the burn form there as well. 

Two fingers slid between the cheeks of his arse and slipped inside easier than he would like to think about, he could and honestly probably should have moved onto three fingers but the task just felt too daunting for him. He didn't understand how he could stretch to fit them and an alpha cock and knot must have surely been impossible.

The last dredges of his thoughts faded when the slip began pouring out of him as he started scissoring himself. The pain was a constant tug of war inside of his mind, one part basking in it and another part dreading the aftermath once the hormones had faded. The regret was less noticeable as he fell further under and soon the only important thing was getting off yet again. His cock was barely even spurting anything out anymore, his bollocks had been drained from all his activities throughout the day, but each one was note intense than the last. He pillow was becoming more and more inefficient at moving up his moans.

It was only short jerking thrusts inside of his hole. His thighs were covered in his slick and the squelching made it worse for him, driving a blush to his face that spread from the dips of his ears down to his collar bone. John was more than happy burying his face so he didn't have to look at his body. He had been sweating profusely since he woke that morning with the tell tell burn of his first heat and over the course of several hours it only worsened, covering his skin in the same manner as his slick. Whenever he opening his eyes the wet strands of his hair were visible at the edge of his vision. It had been dripping down his face for hours and it was doing a horrible job of cooling him down.

It all would have been easier if he had some toys or just a way to reach his prostate easily. No matter how hard he may try to do it he never did more than graze it with the tips of his fingers. The pleasure he felt from it was immense but his inability to touch it again was arguably more frustrating that it was worth. He could have asked his parents to buy him some toys but there was a long list of things he would prefer to do before he ever did that. No matter how much they may care for him, there are some things parents just don't need to know about.

He had finally nudged his prostate and was squiring another path it load between his stomach and the sheets. He didn't have the willpower to remove his hand from his arse. It would ache later but if you asked him to move then you may as well have asked him to climb a mountain. Any takes felt too daunting for him regardless of how simple they were, and he passed out in that position.

He was awoken by a rapping against his bedroom door. "John, you have a visitor." It was his mother in that all too chipper tone of hers.

Reasonably he should have told them to go away, even the idea of someone seeing him right now was foolish at best and an actual felony at its worst, but he wasn't exactly clear headed at the moment and he let out a slurred, "Send 'em in."

He rolled over onto his back and pulled his hand from his arse before the door was opened. As the hinges creaked he never saw his mother from across the threshold but he could see Connor entering andnkerring the door shut behind him. It made sense to him, Connor was a good mate of his, friendly and not overly reckless. He was unrepresented which was nice and he wouldn't be seeing anything that had hadn't already seen in the locker rooms many times before.

And that thought brought John to the realization of what he must have looked like. Both him and his bed were soaked in bodily fluids of various origins. He was splayed out with his arms and legs spread to cool himself off and his cock was hard and resting on his stomach. His cock was probably the thing that emberrased him the most, bot because his cock was out and on display but because of his small it was. It was barely pushing for inches and while John had always been on the short side in many respects knowing he wasn't likely to grow much more stung with a little extra umph.

"Hey Hamish I got some work from school for you." Connor and many of his good mates had always referred to him by his middle name just to embarrass the life out of him, aside from that thought he was being polite enough. The glances across John's body weren't subtle and he made no attempt to disguise him. It was easier to just accept it than try and by coy about it all.

"Thank, Connor." John sounded wrecked but it wasn't necessarily his fault his voice sounded like shit after countless orgasm, it was more to blame on biology than anything else. 

The thought of doing schoolwork on top of not daying from sheer arousal actually felt impossible but he doubted it was Connor's idea and the boy did mean well by delivering it for him. He expected Connor to say something else or at least give a snide remark about John's appearance but the only sound that followed was the thud from Connor's bag being dropped to the floor and forgotten about.

John was reast to ask why he had done that when he looked up and saw his face. Connor was staring at him intently with pupils blown wide. John didn't smell anything so he knew that Connor hadn't presented or gone feral but someone who was still unrepresented shouldn't have been affect by his scent even with it seeping deep into the room.

Connor started his approach which had John finally concerned enough to question his actions. "Con, what're ya doin?" 

He didn't get a response just that looming form at the side of his bed after the footsteps stopped. The jacket he was wearing was discarded onto the floor in the same fashion as his bag, but he still made no move get onto the bed so John was thankful for that. His silence was finally broken with a si glen harsh statement. "John do you know what you smell like?" As he spoke he reached out to John's body and when john expected it to reach for his cock it instead slipped below it and went down to his arse instead.

"How can you smell me?" Someone whochasnt presented shouldn't be ablt to smell anything g mrow than basic scents, so how was Connor smelling him?

He was still met without any acknowledgment to his question but Co nor did answer again as his fi gets slipped into the cleft of John's arse getting wet with the slick he had been letting out. "You smell like cotton and spices." The word spices came out at the same moment thise fingers reached his already stretched hole. Feeling the lack of resistance he pushed two digits in and John laid there too tired to move and stop him.

He wanted to shout and demand answers but he could only let out filthy moans with those fingers inside of him. They were much longer and skinnier than his own. They didn't stretch his ring but they could easily touch his prostate, which Connor did as if he knew the exact place to find it. 

"Oooh.....oooooooohhhh." John couldn't stop himself, it was what he had been craving all day. The burning inside his body became easier to manage as soon as those foreign fingers breach him, but it did nothing to quell the arousal flooding his senses.

He was producing more slick from the stimulation and it was make the sounds louder than before, Connor's entire hand was likely now covered in it but if it was he made no indication of it. Fresh sweat broke out across his forehead and nost of his upper body for that matter. Just a few touches from someone else was better than the hours of personal attempts he had done for the past several hours. 

He would have tried to grind down against that hand but he could barely bend his toes and clench down on them, so he did his best to suck them in deep whenever Connor pulled out to thrust them back inside. He move onto three fingers without warning and thrust them all fully into john at once. The stretch was only slightly worse than when John had used two fingers because Connor's were slimmer, but it felt like an entirely different experience. He felt full in a wonderful way that had him arching his back and craining his neck without his prostate even. being touched.

Connor's next round or thrusts didn't involve John's prostate at all. It was like he was avoiding it intentionally and knew exactly how to do it. He had to have known john was close to cumming and wanted to draw it out longer. Again and again he stretched John out and gathered more slick from his thighs to push back in so it could all fall out if him again. 

Finally he took pity on the omega and pushed all three fingers directly onto John's prostate and held them there. He wasn't stroking or thrusting against it, only applying a hard constant pressure that was forcing the building heat low in John's abdomen out through his cock and onto his chest. The few drops were more than john had expected but still wasn't alot.

Connor pulled his fingers out and John moans at feeling so empty. He moaned again when Connor stuck his fingers into his mouth and sucked all the slick off of them. They popped out and Connor finally spoke again. "Bye John, I'll see you in a few days." He grabbed his things and left a few pieces of paper on the desk in the room before leaving as if nothing had happened.

John was on his bed body pressed into the mattress by the oppressive force of gravity. He didn't think he would ever be able to get up again, and even if he did he wondered how it would affect his friendship with Connor. But he could worry about that when he was able to do more than blink and breath.

....

(Military Mandate)

Following the bizarre experience with Connor John's heat was more of the same desperate struggle for relief between passing out and cognition. He was forced to stay home an extra day even with his heat subsiding. But he made it to Monday and that meant things could return to normal. No really cared that he was an omega and with his small size it wasn't a surprise. Even Connor acted like nothing had happened and John could live with that, his into intrusion had been sudden but not unappreciated. It helped him through the first day and it would do to make a big deal out of nothing. They had this silent agreement to not speak of it because it was really nothing.

The following heats were all as bad as the first one had sucked. They pissed him off when he was stuck out of school for a week and then he had to make it up again later. He couldn't fit it all in and he was ready to take a pill the moments he turned eighteen.

He actually did it the week after he turned eighteen. An omega clinic had doctors to see him and an in house pharmacy to fill his prescription of suppressants and scent blockers. When it had been a full five months without a heat he was ready to celebrate the occasion. The joy of not experiencing a burning forming inside his body was a miracle. He had forgotten how happy he could be with it not looming over him from the back of his mind.

He planned to never stop taking his suppressants, or at least he had until he decided to join the armed forces as an army doctor. He thought of it as the right decision, but all alphas and omegas were required to have at least one rut or heat during each year of their service. It supposedly helped in hormonal balance but honestly it only served to annoy him. 

It was annoying but it was done efficiently and with all all the tact you could salvage around what was basically a sex tent. They set up a constant closed facility away from conflict, usually on the bases where they had small separate rooms with supplies to meet the attendants needs. Someone or the same designation would come in occasionally to check and make sure you weren't dying or anything. The position was surprisingly respected because of the restraint and self control necessary to do it. Only the best were qualified and it was a full time job all on it's own.

John had been off his pills for two weeks as was standard and he had been given a hormonal steroid that would provoke his heat to happen sooner when it did not occur naturally. Controlling when and where someone went into heat was teetering close to playing god but John firmly believed in the social contract and let the pawns fall where they may.

After only a single day after taking the steroid he felt a simmer bussing under his skin, assuming it to be his oncoming heat he spoke to his commanding officer and informed him of the necessary time of thagxwas required for his mandated heat. The woman grimaced at the admission of losing someone like John for some time. He was a good soldier and one of their best doctors currently deployed at their base. She couldn't argue with him about it and sent him on his way to the Heat/Rut building.

Approaching it the burning inside him was accompanied by flickers of shame. He imagined it was a feeling similar to that of entering a sex shop or a brothel, the kind where everyone knows what business you have there but none will confront you about it because they would have to admit that they also knew what it was designed for. Inside the building was as good as he could have hoped for, a polite nurse set at the front who worked efficiently and chose to forgo platitudes over flowery niceties. He gave his name, position, and designation which she recorded and gave him a key to what was to be his room for the next several days.

His room was perfectly functional and underwhelming. Just big enough for a slightly larger than average cot, probably wanting their soldiers to have the little extra comfort while they were suffering away in private. That also explained the small chest placed at the foot of the bed, surely filled with a myriad of items to pleasure yourself with. Meals would be served through the slot at the bottom of the door and their were cleared people stationed to act as sentinels in the hall and enter rooms when deemed necessary, the whole set up was making John think about the prison parallels. Of course he was only in here for a week at most not twenty to life like a convict.

His preheat was setting in making him warm without being exceptionally horny so he removed his boots, pants and jacket before neatly folding them and placing them in the corner of the room. Someone could open the door amd see them sitting there perfectly as if John was fully expecting someone to come in and see to it thay even when out of his mind with desire he still did his job as a soldier.

He laid down onto the cot and curled around the oversized pillow they had supplied him with. It was only 1500 hours but it was likely he would be in his full heat before midnight, so he chose to rest his body before the exhaustive task of getting off was thrust upon him. As a fourteen year old he could never think of anything better than jerking off but when it was out of his control he realized how laborious it truly was, removing the appeal from it.

He rested and shifted on the cot. Rubbing his back into the sheets to dispel the itch that formed between his shoulder blades. Avoid anything sexual was his goal until it became absolutely necessary, not wanting to prevokenhis heat to start sooner than intended. 

His dinner was a standard MRE. He didn't hope for anything special but stomaching the slop was no easier with a heat building in your lower abdomen. John knew it was dominating from his uterus, but that wasn't something he liked to think about, because he had no intention of ever using it or getting pregnant. A life solo would be lonely but being uncomplicated and easy mad wit worth the trade off. He slid the tray back under the panel at the bottom of the door and knew that within the hour he would he lost to his heat. The shirt had been thrown against the wall, lacking the care and delicate precision he had used with the rest of his uniform. With the sweat break out on the base of his neck any non essential tasks were deemed unnecessary to him.

Sometimes he wished he could feel the heat coming while awake instead of it happening while he was asleep and then feeling the pain later on. Both ways seemed preferable so lang as it wasn't the one you were currently doing. John had taken a nap shortly after finishing his meal and by the digital clock on the wall he found he had slept for less than three hours and was in full heat already. 

He didn't even both with his fingers to begin with. He needed something long that could reach his prostate and save him the agony of his usual struggle. The chest was sure to have at least one dildo in it and while he kay not have been the most familiar with them (he had never asked his parents for one and instead they had discreetly supplied him with on during his second heat. It had served him well but it was small and as the years went on it did less and less for him).

John didn't even need to get off the cot to pop open the lid and find the contents to be what he expected and then some. There wasn't just one dildo but several or varying girth and lengths and then items like anal beads and plugs. John had never desired to use some of the items he had at his disposal but surely they helped someone who needed them.

He snagged a decently sized one and started to work it in without prepping himself. He knew from experience that if he went extremely slowly he was able to forgo stretching his rim. It cut down on the time when he couldn't reach his prostate and gave him the nice long stretch he desired that left a burn in its wake.

He had worked it mostly into himself and was wresting on his haunches with his back to the door. Right before John could start riding the dildo the door to hisbroom entered. Even without being able to see the other person John could tell they were also a male omega from their scent.

Even knowing that there were regular in room checks during his heat didn't prepare him for the intrusion on what may be described as anintinate moment. The other omega's position would give them an perfect view of the way the dildo was fitting snugly against John's arse.

Ignoring the temporary guess was the easiest course of action, so John slowly rode the dildo while he tuned out the man. The steady rhythm was almost enough to completely forget his visitor until a hand was pushed between his shoulder blades, guiding his chest down to his mattress and presenting his arse in the air.

"Watson, you must he more effieicnt when it comes to your heat." That voice was more sweet than it was sensual or aroused. The voice of a trusted comrade not a domineering alpha, so the words and actions were juxtaposed all the more. "You require a more substantial item in your little hole if you with to get off."

It was utter betrayal when the didlo was pulled from his body. "Why?" This was horrible and in all the ways that John was trying to overlook and rationalize. 

Like chose to only mostly ruin his life because something else was being brought to his entrance. John could tell it was bigger than the previous item but plastic like it. It was one of the larger toys in the box but there was a large number roof them to choose from so he couldn't be sure what it was.

It was pushed in at a constant speed. After the wide head breached him it was necessarily easier but it never spiked in pain again. He wasn't even allowed to rest before it was fucking him harshly. 

Again and again it moved across his prostate leaving him speechless as he drooled onto the pillow below his head. Surely the other omega's arm must have. Even growing tired from the brutal pace but he was showing now signs of fatigue that John could observe with his limited view. Thankfully he could fuck back against it, and even with it burning from the starch he was happy to have someone accompany him if only in a somewhat more passive role. A non omega scent would have been preferable to aid in his heat but the aroused scent from his mysterios partner did something to help him until his vision whited out as he came on his sheets for the first of many times for the next several days.

John only wanted to milk that large devise that had just fucked him but while he was still clenching down on it, it was wretched from his freshly fucked hole. He screamed as the false knot was forced past him rim, set on the painful side of stretching him wide. He it a blessing or a curse yet was only left gaping and dripping click for a moment before a plug was inserted.

The thing was so much bigger than either one that had been used before, it was in the shape of a large knot bu tit was just the knot. There was no cock or even coco head attached to it. He was attempting to milk the knot for any sort of relief but its peculiar shape frustrated him in every way possible, it wasn't deep enough inside of him, leaving him feeling empty but unable to remove it where his anus was clenching against the thing. He couldn't even pretent to get some cum inside of him becuasebthwre was nowhere for him to pretwnt it came out of. The door to his room shut without his knowing and his used body was trying to get something that wasn't there as his own cum dried on the sheets below him.

John wasn't alone the rest of the time he spent at the designated heat/rut tent. Many mor people came to assist him all in similar ways to the first, pulling out his current dildo to fuck him with a bigger one. He never saw their faced so it could have been a different omega each time. Quickly the taboo pretense was abandoned since it helped him in the end. He never spoke of it after his heat had ended but most if not all member of his regiment did the same. He would not poke the bear until it was necessary, and currently it wasn't necessary.

....

(Lt. Mary)

The second time John was forced to go off his suppressants was during Mary's pregnancy. With mary ad an alpha, John as an omega, and their ages it was nothing short of a miracle that she managed to get pregnant to begin with. Because of the slim chances of conception their doctor (John was a doctor but he was not an OBGYN and they needed a specialist) had told them to make some changes in their lives.

Mary had to do the simple things like a change in diet and no strenuous exercise while John had a more interst requirement. He was supposed to come off his suppressants for the duration of the pregnancy. While Mary wasn't equipped to help him through a heat the pheromones he let off would be vital to the development of the child in her womb. It was all suppressant including those that would stop a potential heat meaning it was entirely plausible for John to go through three separate heats over the course of the pregnancy. 

John had accepted because he loved mary and was more than happy to do anything to help their future child. He had to stop taking any pills or other forms of suppressant immediately and that included his scent blockers. He didn't mind too much as he had been told on more than one occasion that outside of his heats almost no one could smell him, so he really only wore them out of habit from his military days.

It wasn't a difficult change to make. Most of the people at the clinic didn't even notice and it seemed like Sherlock missed it as well until he asked John why he stopped wearing blockers. The man was surprised by the orders from his doctor and further confused why John would have a need to see a doctor in the wirst place. He didn't bother to answer the questions and just went on to talk about their current case. 

He recieved a few odd looks when he asked for a week of for his heat, because he had never taken time off for one before and after he gave his whole speal about the pregnancy he was approved the time off. Honestly the only reason he knew when to take off was because Sherlock had told him which days he would be in heat for. It was creepy and invasive but really no worse than the usual stuff from Sherlock

Mary had been just over two months pregnant at the time of his first heat. The day before his first day scheduled off he could feel a heat building inside of him and he just knee that Sherlock had been dead on the money. He had gone to bed dreading what tomorrow would hold for him, yet sleep came easily.

It was pain and a slippery feeling that woke him that faithful morning. The warmth burning from inside of him was just as bad as he remembered it being. There was no Mary but her scent was so strong in her pillow that he shoved his face into it. While he nuzzled into it he realized this would be their first heat they spent together. They never saw a reason to do it before sinse it was just a pain for John and Mary lacked a cock amd knot to fuck him with, so he continued on his suppressants.

He found a note from Mary sitting on her nightstand "Went to get a few things. Start without me if you must. Not sure how long this will take." -Mary.

He didn't know when she had left but the clock read 7:24 so not likely to be more than an hour or so. He needed to distract himself until then, because while Mary's scent helped he knew that coming off of her would be better than the residue it had left on a pillow.

John figured edging himself would be the best course of action. Ratioanlising that if he kept himself from cumming long enough when he finally got release he would pass out until Mary got back. 

A finger was slowey pushed inside of his slick soaked entrance. It was east given how wet he already was and as it bottomed out John whined to the empty room. He hoped Mary's purchases included a lice long dildo or something of the sort because his hands were still too small to reach his prostate. They didn't have any sex toys on hand because, again without John having heats they found no need for them.

He didn't even try to pleasure himself with one finger, going straight to two so he could at least feel the burn of stretching himself out. Just because he planned on edging hisnelfnthay didn't mean he wanted to feel nk pleasure at all. He scissored himself open and let some slick drip down his cock and balls with how he was presenting his ass. His balls were actually swollen quite a bit since they had been avoiding sex in the lead up to John's heat. Now he was regretting thay decision because they felt so full and ready to blow but he needed to make himself last a while before doing that.

He had reached three fingers and moaned at it when he heard the front door opening. He hoped to the lord it was mary but honestly he wouldn't mind some random alpha strolling and and fu long his arse until it was all over. Thankfully it was Mary and he could tell by her scent seeping in through the cracks in the bedroom door. The fresh smell encouraged him to push in deeper and finally touch his hard cock.

The sound of the bedroom door opening was greeted only by silence and john turned his head to look at Maey while still touching himself. He could see two simple black paper bags, very discreet but still obviously form an adult toy store. John moaned when he was then and that snapped Mary from her stupor.

"Who told you that you were allowed to pleasure yourself?" She was dull authority and alpha in her words sounding like one kf hisbopd Lieutenants from the army.

"You did." It was huffed out but it was the truth, the note she kedt said he could touch himself if he needed to.

"I know and yet you chose to touch yourself but not get yourself off in all the time you had." John didn't respond because he honestly didn't know how to. "I think you need to learn the value of pleasure soldier." Being called soldier by mary was different but she said it with the exact tone of his old superior officers that he didn't dare argue and only nodded with his head still against the pillow.

"Get up John you need to get dressed." He wanted to ask why he would ever need to put on clothes while in the thrones of his heat but the sharp alpha scent she was giving off stopped his voice in his throat.

"Ugh." Renoving his fingers had been a challenge and standing up on such weak legs should have been impossible, but his inner omega senses made it hard to disobey and order.

"John I'll be helping you with this bit." She kneeled on the floor and with the pregnancy he wanted to stop her even though it was nothing. He spread his lips but nothing came out. The only noise was his foot being lifted off the ground and an elastic band was worked up his right leg until it rested on his thigh.

After that he felt her hand slip behind him and between his crease. He could tell their was a probe of some sort between her fingers that hadn't been slicked up and was relying on his slick to act as lubrication. It worked fine but as she left the item inside him and withdrew her fingers he could feel the string connected to it and deduced the other end was on the strap around his thigh. It had been placed half on hisbprostate and half off of it, if he hazard a guess he would say it also vibrated but thoughts like that were too much for his brain at the moment.

Mary had stepppd away once the probe was in place. It was somewhere between the size of a walnut and a golf ball so he was more engrossed it that than on Mary going to the closet to sift through their older clothes.

The first thing she threw his way was an old pair of red Y front briefs with white trim. John liked them but they'd been lost in with his things over the years. Clearly mary knew exactly where they came from either the spped a tevich she found them. Mary was still sifting through the shelves in the closed but john began to don tha briefs before being told even with the struggle of being aroused.

His pants were a pretty tight fit on him. He had always had what would be classified as a bubble butt but it had only gotten worse recently. He had gained about nine pounds in the last few months from hearty home cooked meals. His middle and legs were slightly softer but still mostly muscle. John was certain that at least eight of those nine pounds went straight to his arse. It was noticeably bigger than before and his pants and trousers felt like they were having to stretch to accommodate his entra girth in that area. Wearing older clothes from when he was slimmer meant they were sure to be on the verge of too small for him. And his red Y-fronts weren't made of a stretch fabric so they rode up into his arse and squeezed his swelling bollocks.

Before John could ask what to put on next Mary threw it at him, his old uniform pants and socks with the shoes set next to him on the ground. Even as his body grew more dank and restless his put his clothes on. His old uniform for as well as his pants did, that's to say very tight on his more intimate areas, no doubt that by this point the red pants had been soaked through with his slick. It was only a matter of time. wife his trousers goined them.

The button could barely be clipped closed with his extra few pounds and the waist band dug into his skin where it rested about his underwear. He avoided thinking about the added discomfort on oversensitized skin by getting his socks on. John needed to sit down for that part and thankfully the probe wasn't pushed any deeper inside, but he could feel his clothes chafing already and moving aggravated it.

The socks were as frustrating as they had always been and the boots had his trousers tucked inside of them and were laced tightly before he returned to his standing position. Mary made no comment on what he should do so he returned to the stand attention pose with his back straight and hands by his side. 

Mary circled him giving him a once over until she stopped directly behind him. John felt a powerful buzzing inside of him and he was ready to cry at it. The vibrations were rough and powerful but they were coming just off his prostate.

In all his years john had never experienced something so counter productive. He had all the necessary components required to get off but he was unable to use thwn in the most effiest manner. 

The buzzing continued as it went and with it his heat reached a crest. Even off kilter stimulation was still something and to his perspiring body it would shortly be enough to climax. But John had yet to be given permission to cum so he focused on other things. The way his knack was drenched, how his hair stuck to his face like it always did during his heats, the touch fabric on his military clothing on his flesh, the warmth trapped in his shoes and socks, the copious quantity of slick he was piring out from around the little cord attached to the probe inside of him.

John wonder how he even classify the devilish devise. It was a plug as it didn't rest at his rim but it was too short to qualify for a probe or a dildo. He settled on calling it what it truly was...torture. Pure, unfiltered torture.

John's knees buckled at the spike of the vibrator and he hit the floor without any grace of intention, but his torso managed to stay upright. That was all the warning there was before his vision whited out from pleasure. The edging had made it better but it had been so long since his last heat that he knew it would last.

Already the back of his trousers had been covered in click and his front was now damp with his release. It all concerned him but then Mary began to stroke his hair and for once he knew he wouldn't be alone during his whole heat.

....

(Sherlock's Deduction)

"Fuck this." John was well and truly pissed off. 

Sherlock had wanted to spend a heat with John even if he was only a beta, John was happy to comply after coming to terms with the nature of their relationship. All that was fine but suddenly having a desperate need to be filled by a cock while rummaging through the fridge for food was not nearly as agreeable.

The pain was worse than before, where he previously would have wanted to shove anything up his arse and take an ice bath for four days, today he was shivering where he stood with the fridge door open. He slammed it closed with more force than necessary and shuffled across the clinging room and up the stairs to find Sherlock.

"Sherlock, where are you?" John had no idea if he should muffle his moans or emphasize them, so he simply let then out as he felt the need to.

"In the bedroom John." They'd shifted to sharing a bed some time ago after agreeing to have sex and needing a nursery for Rosy. Currently his little girl was with Mycroft and Greg, neither one was particularly good with children but together they would be competent enough to handle it.

He had barely crossed into the room when hands descend onto him. "What are you-?" It was cut off at the utter relief he suddenly felt. Sherlock had placed one hand just under John's sleep shirt rubbing into the area below his navel where his uterus would be and hisbkther hand was poking into the small of John's back with carefully precision. Being in heat was like being a cool that was wound far too tight and the ministrations were working the feeling from his body.

Sherlock was hovering over John, their bodies brushing together occasionally. "Do you know what this is John?"

"No." He didn't and he didn't care.

"I'm stimulating you from the outside. Making you feel all the wonderful things you need before even touching your hole, and do you know why?" He pressed in harder as his words continued John slumping against him at the contact.

"Because you like me?" It was equal parts a question and a guess.

The detective chuckled before responding, "Oh, John. You dont even know. You've lived for years like this and been none the wiser." He perked up in confusion but lacked any other acknowledgment to Sherlock's monologue. "You're very special John, not only do you unknowingly surround yourself with the most dangerous people on the planet but your very scent drives the world insane. Whenever someone catches a whiff of you during one of your heats they want to do nothing more than absolutely ruin you."

He took a break to readjust his fingers to press in lower knowing it would increase John's slick production while he was still to preoccupied to notice it "This isn't like a normal heat that drives others to claim and breed you, no it is much much worse. The smell of cotton and spices you emit makes my want to leave you panting and unable to even bend your fingers after how much you've been ruined. I want you covered in cum be it mine or your own is irrelevant."

"Then why are you?" John tilted his head down to where Sherlock was massaging his abdomen.

Sherlock stepped away and removed all contact between them to answer the question. At first John thought he might legitimately have been dying from the lack of contact. His body had developed a deep ache like it had never experienced before. His knees would soon give out from the pain running along his lower body, and the thought of being unsatisfied with his hands inside of him was driving him to tears. 

Sherlock returned to continue with his previous actions, soothing John again. "This may quell the need boiling inside of you but it also makes you more desperate for a good fucking after it is taken away, and well as making you produce copious amount of slick you otherwise wouldn't make."

John now left the trickled between his thighs that was stinging his underwear and pajama bottoms while it reached down to his calves. "Ohh."

"No John I have a special surprise for you." Sherlock reached lower, down to where he could just tease John's cock. "I'm sure that even lacking proper deduction skills you've noticed my rather generous prick for a beta. And while it can satisfy you outside of a heat I fear that during your heats something more may be necessary. To help I've bought a special toy to make it better for the both of us." Fingers pressed harder into the small of that muscled back. "Its a special ring to slip around the base of my prick so act like a knot while I fuck you deep. It can also vibrate for the enjoyment of both of us. So John may I start now?"

"Yes." John had never been fucked by a real live cock before and even as a beta Sherlock was fucking monstrously sized. It would be a first time worth remembering.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments.


End file.
